True Breeze
by DualPersonal
Summary: A young cat Faunus who might just have his lucky break, his luck cut out for him. Whatever the case he will leave his mark on Remnant, no matter what stands in his way. (First fan fic / Weiss X OC)
1. Chapter 1

True Breeze

(A RWBY Fan fiction)

Chapter 1

**First Fan-fic hope you like it.**

Winter. The snow is falling gently on the grounds of Vale. The slight, cool breeze gives all the citizens a livelier mood. The world is at a time of peace, due to the resourcefulness of man. And at times like these, it all seems like the world is at the brightest it's ever been.

However, the brightest lights can cast the darkest of shadows, and in those shadows lie hatred, sadness, abuse, and violence. All of which were the creations of man. Forced upon themselves and others, man needed somebody to hate, somebody to look down upon, somebody to make themselves feel superior. Unfortunately, yet luckily for them, there was a race similar to humans who fit their description perfectly. They were known as Faunus.

The Faunus were a race similar to humans. They had intelligence, resourcefulness, and spoke the same language as humans. The only difference was that Faunus also shared characteristics of animals such as dogs, cats, deer, etc. This included behavioral patterns as well.

Faunus were mistreated, abused, and downright discriminated upon. Not because of inelegance or capability, but for the mere fact that they were not human.

As time progressed, these beings started to fight for their rights, and started to gain the equality that they so rightfully deserved. This was known as the Faunus civil rights movement, and was led by the organization known as the White Fang.

Hopefully due to these new strides of the Faunus race, these creatures could live in harmony with the humans of Remnant. Right now, however, some believe that Faunus are still inferior compared to humans. And in this world of love and hate, a boy looks up at the clouds hoping for a better tomorrow, and striving to get through the day.

Light bits of snow falls on his head and onto his ears, making them flicker ever so slightly. The light jacket didn't help him well in the cold weather. He needed to find some place warm, yet there was nowhere for him to go.

The boy was barely ten years old, an age too young for any child to be living on their own. With no home or place to go for help. He wanders the streets of lower Vale in search for food and water. Sometimes an occasional chef would give him something to eat at the back of a restaurant, but it was mostly swiping food nobody wanted to eat.

He stumbled into an ally way devoid of the strong winds. It wasn't warm by any means of the term, however it wasn't as harsh as it was on the streets. He continued to walk in the corridors of buildings, looking for a place to rest. His daily search of sustenance failed miserably, so the least he could do was find a place to rest.

As he continued walking, the boy started to hear voices drawing closer. Almost as if they were following him. The cat Faunus stopped dead in his tracks. The sound of footsteps were getting closer and faster. Suddenly the boy came upon a realization, and turned around to see if it was true.

He left footprints in the snow while he was walking.

Not but moments later, three men walked around the corner, two bare, and the third weld a blunt object.

_Oh no._

"Hey there little kitty. How ya doin?" the first one spoke. His voice as cold as the snow around them.

The other two walked around the boy, starting to surround him.

"You know little runts like you shouldn't be walking around these parts. As a matter of fact-"He paused. The one with the weapon grabbed his arm and threw the boy to the ground.

"Little beasts like you shouldn't be walking at all! James, make sure he doesn't walk. Ever."

The one named James held the weapon to the boy's legs, ready to fracture bone.

"Wait! Stop!" the boy cried. The third finally spoke.

"Calm down, this won't hurt a bit. It's gonna hurt a lot."

The Man with the weapon swiftly rose the object and threw it down with great force, only for it to be stopped by a sheathed sword.

"What the-"the man with the weapon grunted before being knocked into a wall with a hard kick. The remaining two looked at the sight on horror, yet only one had the courage to turn back and charge the poised man in black. Or in this case, stupidity.

He was immediately stopped by the sheathed blade knocking into his abdomen, followed by a twirl of the stick to knock his face sideways. The brawler then drop-kicked the thug into the ground. Leaving him beaten. Finally the man unsheathes his blade to point it directly at the third fool's face.

"Run." The fighter said. Allowing the man to flee in terror.

And so he did. The third ran screaming with his tail between his legs. The hero then directed his attention to the boy, whose jaw has practically hit the floor and beyond. The man reaches out his hand to help the young one, giving him a faint smile.

"Need help?"

**I take constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He stood there with his arm extended, waiting for the boy's response. However, the boy only looked at him with shock and disbelief. What seemed like an end to his travels turned into an action scene from a movie in mere seconds. At first, he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Hey, are you alright?" the tall man asked.

The boy suddenly snaps back into reality. "Oh! Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Thanks." The cat boy grabs the helping hand and brings his knees off of the snow.

"It's not good for kids your age to be out this late. Especially around this part of Vale. Shouldn't you be at home?" the man started to question.

The boy swiftly analyzed the character before responding. He wore a black jacket with a red emblem on the back, Black pants, and black shoes. He wore half a mask over the right side of his face, and red flaring hair to match the rest of his apparel. The boy then directed his attention to the question, which brought only a gloom to his face.

"I… I don't have a home. I was looking for a place where I could sleep." The young cat said in a solemn tone.

The man's eyes shot open. "Wait, you're… Oh. I'm sorry." He then looked around to survey the area. "I don't think it would be best to talk here." The ginger put a small amount of money into the boy's hand.

"Go ahead and sleep some place warm, and meet me tomorrow outside of star's Dinner. We'll talk there." The man then turns and starts to leave into the streets. Leaving the boy alone in the ally.

"Wait! What's your name?" the boy shouts. The man turns his body half way to acknowledge the boy's question. He then gives a faint smile with a kind look in his eyes.

"I'll tell ya later." He the leaves the boy alone for good. Disappearing behind the buildings. The Faunus then runs out of the ally to catch up with him, only to find that he was too far away to catch up to.

He stood there, astonished by the whole ordeal. So many questions ran through his mind. But they could only be answered by that man. He was in no condition to keep going today. It would be best if he took the man's advice and slept someplace warm for the night. He looks down at the packet of money the man in black gave him. It was no large sum, but it was enough for him to get by for the night.

The Boy stopped at an inn close by. It didn't seem too fancy, but it looked like a comfortable place. He paid for a one night fair and left to his room.

Not in a long time has the boy felt the sensation of lying down on a well-made bed. Time after time he has had to sleep on concrete or on grass, but now he felt a soft cushion below him, drifting him deeper into sleep.

Although it was just for on we night, he couldn't help but feel like a large weight has ben lifted off of his shoulders. Maybe this man would take him to a place where he could eat and sleep as much as he wanted. Maybe he would take care of him as a father would for a sun. It may have seems as if it was just a small act of kindness, but kindness goes a long way for the little Faunus.

Whatever the case, the boy could rest easy this night, and hopefully more nights to come. The one thing for certain is, he just might have made a new friend.

**Interesting. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upper Vale. The city blossomed with color in the winter. The buildings and houses were decorated with lights, and all of the sidewalks had a thin layer of snow. It was the perfect time for people to enjoy the chilling weather while it lasted, and for children to frolic about in the snowy fields.

_Star's dinner was the place._ He though, walking around, dazed from his blessed slumber. It was the day after the event in the ally transpired, and the boy was ecstatic about what mysteries or fortunes the man in black may hold.

It has been quite some time since he has been to the upper district of Vale, so he was having trouble finding the dinner. It wasn't a very well-known hot spot either, making the harder than it should have been. However, after a two hour search, the boy was lead to the sweet smell of pancakes nearby, and discovered the place he had been searching for.

The young Faunus looked through one of the window of the establishment to find the man in black at the corner of the restaurant. He looked at his clothes, beaten, torn, dirty, having second thoughts about walking in looking like a homeless child, even if he was a homeless child. Eventually, his hunger and curiosity got the better of dignity, and he entered the dinner.

The aroma of the dinner was filled with the scent of cooked dough and fresh bacon, a mixture of soft and moist with salt and savory. He could sit at the door all day and salivate over whatever wonders are going on in the kitchen, however, he reminded himself of his purpose for being, and continued to the back.

The he sat, the same man from yesterday in the exact same attire. He seemed to be flickering with his scroll to pass time, but put it in his pocket at the sight of the boy. "Good, you made it." Said the man.

The boy sat down on the other side of the table, "Yeah, crazy night huh?" said the boy, his tone sounding energetic and well rested.

"Sorry about last night, I just didn't want to stay in that area. My names' Adam. Adam Taurus."

The boy's face suddenly brightened with joy, "Sorry!? You were so awesome! You took those guys out so fast I blinked and they were all on the floor!"

Adam was surprised by the boy's response, but was happy to see he took it well. "Woah, calm down there, no need to make a fuss. So what's your name?"

The boy then pulled back the tension "Oh! Uh, sorry. My name is Jonathan. It's nice to meet you Adam, and thanks for last night." He ended shyly.

Around this time a waiter brought a plate of pancakes to the table and placed in front of Jonathan. His eyes glared at the flaps of dough, he then pointed at the plate as if asking if they were for him.

"Go on, I got them for you." Adam said in reply.

Almost immediately, Jonathan scarfed down the first pancake, making Adams face explode in surprise. "Wow, if I would have known you were gonna eat like that I would have gotten more."

Ignoring Adam, Jonathan continued to eat his breakfast. He did however, slowdown to question the man's motives. "Hey, why did you help me out last night? And why do all this stuff for me?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that. Tell me, Jonathan, do you know why those guys attacked you yesterday?" The man questioned.

A flat-mouthed grimace grew on the boy's face. "I can take a guess." He said wiggling his cat ears.

"Exactly. You see, I work for a group of people who want to stop humans from acting like that towards, people like us." He said referencing the horns on his head.

"Mr. Taurus, I've heard of the White Fang. You don't have to baby talk me." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

The smile on Adam's face grew wider, but he still spoke in a serious tone. "Then you know why I helped you. I don't want to see another of my kind being treated like a mutt. Or anyone by that matter."

The boy stopped eating to focus more on the conversation. "So why this? Why not let me go on with my life?"

Adam then leaned in close, "because I don't want to see you back on the streets where this could happen again. I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of this mess."

The boy's eyes started to look worrisome, "Well why not now? Isn't there some place you could take me, or something you can give me to help me out?"

Adam tried to reclaim the conversation. "Hold on. Look, today and tomorrow, there's a very important even I have to go to at the Schnee estate, and I don't have any cash on me to help you out right now."

Jonathan then tried to reason, "Well, can I came with you? I won't get involved in anything I promise." He rushed out in a whimper.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help you right now. Look, if you just hang in there for tomorrow I might be able to help you."

The boy tried to interrupt, "Wait, couldn't you-"at that moment, a ringer started to go off in Adams pocket.

"Hold that thought." Adam said. He pulled out his scroll and held it up to his ear. "Hello? Yeah. What? Now? Ugh, alright, I'll be right there. Bye. Sorry Jonathan, I need to go, now." The mad stands up and stats to briskly walk away.

"Wait! Adam!" Jonathan said trying to get the man's attention, but he was too far, and the boy's cries fell on deaf ears. Once again, he was left alone, aimless in direction. All he could do was sit there with a blank stare scared on his face.

_It's just a day of two. He'll help me afterwards. Right?_

**AAAAAHHHH! I did it. ^_^**

**Follow or favorite please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dust. The mineral that lead humanity to salvation. After a long period of darkness, mankind discovered a type of crystal that could harness the power of the elements. These crystals gave humanity the power to combat the darkness, and bring light onto their weary world.

As civilizations continued to grow, Dust was being used in different ways. Instead of just weaponry, dust was used as a power source for most technologies used today.

However, with civilization comes an economy, and no other company is higher in economic status then the Schnee Dust company. The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest sources of energy propellant in the world, and the largest dust distributer. The company is also known for using Faunus labor, and is still rumored to use it today. Strangely, this has had little to no effect on the sales and distribution of their product.

To end these rumors of Faunus labor thriving in the company, Mr. Schnee has arranged a dinner party that will host a young representative from the White Fang. Hopefully this young, charismatic gentleman could convince people that there is no bad blood between the Schnee family and the Faunus anymore.

Adam darts out of the restaurant in a rush to get to his car. He pulls out the phone from his pocket and calls the number he was contacted by earlier.

"Hello? Adam?" The man on the other end replied.

"Damien, what's the situation?" Adam replied, stating the engine of his car.

"Yeah, um. Our little "representative" is having some… Difficulties reading his lines." Damien answered, unable to phrase his opinion correctly.

"What, do you want me to buy him some acting classes. Sorry were on a low budget as is."

"No I want you to smack him senseless, but since that's illegal, could you just come and talk to him?" Damien said, sounding defeated.

Damien was a good friend of Adam, and he was a Faunus who was fighting for the exact same thing he was. Freedom. He was always besides Adam during every event or protest, sometimes even controlling his own meetings. However, when it came to dealing with children, he wasn't exactly best suited for the job. Especially with this case in particular.

"Okay, I'll be right there. I'm about two minutes away from the wreck center."

"Alright, thanks. Hey, where did you run off to anyway? Were you talkin' to that Blake girl again?"

Adam started to get irritated with the conversation. "What!? No! It doesn't matter. I'm right here."

Damien ends the conversation. "Alright, whatever you say… Pedo." The call ends immediately.

_That son of a-_

Adam parks his car in a fit, slamming on the brakes just slightly passed the point of annoyance. He stepped out into the chill of the winter day, and is reminded of the events of the previous night.

_One thing at a time Adam, one thing at a time._

As he opens the door, he sees a young boy sitting in a chair wearing a very agitated look on his face. He stares directly at the door, acknowledging Adam's presence, and gives a relieved sigh.

`"Adam, thank god you here. Have you seen this speech? I've seem Grimm write better lines than this. Isn't the whole point of this speech supposed to be the slightest bit convincing?" the boy said, his British accent making him sound condescending.

Adam then looks to see his friend Damien sitting slightly farther from the boy, and looking as equally frustrated. "I don't see anything wrong with it. It seems fine to me." Damien defended.

"I'm talking to Adam, thank you. Here look at this. Tell me how convinced you are." The boy said. His tone growing in agitation.

The wolf's name was Alexander Lunes, and he has been known for taking part in many of school rallies for Faunus Civil rights. He is a well-known student who achieve the highest grades in his class. Unfortunately, his good grades and political knowledge are mere masks that hide his true nature. A young, self-centered, spoiled brat who cares more about his reputation that the good of the cause.

Adam takes the speech from the Boy's hand and gives it a quick glance. "This seems perfectly fine to me."

"Are you mad!? There's no feeling, no emotion, I can't work with this." Alex spits out.

Adam moves closer to the boy, not intending to bend to his fit. "But what's on this page is the truth. This is the situation that were facing and people need to know this."

"Yes, but it's boring. Shouldn't a speech be just a little more enthralling, and not just a bunch of fact and statistics?" Alex argued.

Adam's patience was growing thin. "The words aren't supposed to "enthrall" the audience, that's the speaker's job. Your, job." Adam replied, sending the boy back a step.

"Wha- How dare you! Ugh! Fine, Have it your way. Just don't expect sympathy if this doesn't succeed." Alex said storming off into the other room.

All that was left were the two friends and an awkward silence. Luckily Damien was able to shrug it off. "So I've been having fun today." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, laughs all around." Adam joked, taking a seat right next to his friend.

"You really think this kid is our best bet. Why don't you just give the speech, you good at it?" The Fox Faunus offered.

"No. This kid is pretty popular in the Faunus Civil right movement, although I doubt he cares about it anymore. Plus it has more of an impact if a younger generation displays the situation." Adam answered.

"Yeah, I guess." Damien decides to change the topic. "So, if you weren't talking to that little brunet, where did you go?" He questioned.

"I helped out a cat Faunus from getting killed by three idiots in an ally last night. Turns out the kid's homeless. I want to help him. But I don't have any money to provide. Plus, this party is tomorrow, and we've got the most uptight kid in the word to give our speech. I just can't deal with it all." Adam sighed into his hand.

"Hey, calm down. Take one thing at a time. It's not like this is the first time you've had a lot on your plate. I know there are other things going on right now, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this. We can't let anything stop us now." Damien said, calming Adam's stress.

"(sigh) I guess you're right. Thanks Damien." Adam said slightly relieved.

"Not s problem. Come on let's check up on our little drama queen."

The two leave the rehearsal area and move back stage. Time was slowly running out for Adam Taurus, but all he has to do is make sure he gets things right by tomorrow. Hopefully, nothing unexpected will arise and mess with the objective.

Unfortunate, that just might be the case.

**Boom…. Done.**

**Follow and favorite please. :DDDDDDDDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Schnee Estate. A large, eloquent manor filled with wide open corridors, and large rooms meant for visitors, relatives, or close friends. But, this time in particular, this beautiful palace would be used for a large party hosted by none other than the Schnee family itself.

This gathering was not due to an accomplishment, nor is it a celebration or an anniversary, but it is a means of assurance. To show the people of Vale, and all the people of Remnant, that the Schnee Company has changes their means of labor. During the party, a representative of the White Fang will give a few words of conformation that the past is now behind them, and to look forward to a new future.

Jonathan walked the streets of Vale, lost and confused. It was the day after his meeting with Adam, and the lack of food was starting to get to him. He would try to steal something, but he wouldn't feel right doing it. Despite a few instances of desperation, Jonathan was against stealing from other people. He didn't want to be just some homeless crook on the street, he actually believed that he could one day leave this life, and have a chance a t being successful.

However, that heart of gold just might be the end of him. His body started t fell lighter, and his head would sometimes go blank. The weather was no help either. Sure there were people on the streets, enjoying the moments of winter, but the frosted air only made it harder on the boy. Although his body was failing, his resolve was true, and he would rather die on the street, than be known as a criminal.

Some may call it a stroke of luck, or fate shining upon him, either way, Jonathan noticed a sign on one of the shops in the market place.

_"__To the people of vale. You have cordially invited to a party in at the Schnee residents December 20__th,__in honor of a new and brighter future for everybody…"_

The ad seems to include the events being held and a few extra details Jonathan chose to ignore. However, he did notice some important information at the end.

_"__Formal attire is required. See you there!"_

Not only did Jonathan not have the money for clothing, but he wouldn't even know where to get it. Now Jason was starting to get desperate, and the thought of all the sweet, succulent, cuisines they would be serving. His mind started to wander in all sorts of different directions. Eventually he caved into his hunger, and started to march to the nearest clothing store.

It seemed as if he had walked for a mile, but he finally arrived at a clothing store that was "Formal." Jonathan walked in, immediately feeling outmatched and outclassed just by the atmosphere. This feeling was similar to the one at the dinner, the feeling that you don't belong where you are. Never the less, Jonathan walked through the store, looking for the right thing to wear for the occasion, unaware of the footsteps trothing behind him.

After a few minutes of meandering around the store, he saw what looked like the perfect outfit for him, a light green, buttoned down, shirt sleeve shirt, dark black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The outfit seemed more perfect than he envisioned, however, the price was far beyond the budget of free. Jonathan Stared to put the items in a plastic bag, if he ran now he might be able to get away from the clerk. That would have been the case, if the clerk wasn't as close by as he thought.

"Excuse me, sir."

The boy froze in spot, turning ever so slowly to the figure behind him.

"You were planning to pay for those, weren't you?"

He reacted fast, and straitened himself in a very eloquent manner. "Of course I was! What do you take me for, some, peasant!?" The boy stuttered.

"Well, pardon my assumptions but, you're dressed like a homeless man, and you shoved all your items in that bag faster than a racehorse." Woman said.

He stood there completely dumbstruck. The woman towered over him, and threw daggers with her eyes. There was a long, awkward pause before the Woman continued to speak.

"Son, where are you parents?"

There was no getting around her, and he no longer had the heart or the energy to lie. "I don't have parents, miss. I was planning on stealing an outfit to go to this party."

The woman decided to ponder. "Party? What's so special about this party that you ned to resort to measures such as this?"

Jonathan looks at the ground, disappointed with himself. "I… I thought I could get some free food. Now it seems pretty stupid but. Miss, you have to understand, I haven't had hardly anything to eat in three days, and I ca-"

"Stop." He blonde said. Kneeling down to reach the boy's level. Only then did the boy notice the cat ears on her head.

_She's a Faunus. _ He thought.

"You seem like a nice boy, but I can't give these cloth out for free." The female cat said. Jonathan started to lower his head in disappointment.

"However, allow me to propose an exchange of services." He enlightened.

The boy raised his head. "What do you mean?" The male cat said, confused about the woman's offer.

"I'll give you the outfit and, you can repay me sometime in the future. Do we have a deal?"

Jonathan's face brightened at the woman's offer. "Wait, but, won't your boss get mad at you?"

"Boss? I'm the owner of this store." The woman walks to the door and opens it for him, just remember the deal we made, alright?"

He ran towards the woman, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you, thank you miss. I promise I'll come back."

"Ah, ha, ha. You welcome. Run along now."

Jonathan almost ran out the door, but he needed to know one more thing before he left.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't get you name."

She smiled at the boy's manners. "Hmp. It's Serra. Thank you for asking. Now go Jonathan, time is running out."

With that, the boy raised his thumb to her and ran off into the snow, once again, brightened by the kindness of another. All the pieces were in place, and now they will fall where they may. The only thing left is to watch the show.

**Oh snap! Wait… How did she know Jonathan's name? Eh. Probably not important.**

**Favorite and follow.**


End file.
